All About Us
by A Beautiful Contradiction
Summary: Saku x ? Let me know who you think it is, and if I should continue this!


**My 3rd post today. I'm on a freaking roll!**

* * *

Our legs were screaming at us to stop and freaking rest already, but we urged our burning legs to keep going for just a bit longer. Man, I really screwed up this time. It just wasn't enough for them that their leader wanted a piece of me. They wanted to try and have their way with her too. And everyone around us just had to scream for mercy before they got what they deserved. They saw our tattoos, classifying us above them. They shouldn't have messed with her. I warned them I wouldn't be responsible for what happened to them, yet they tried to have her anyway. She sees it as a protective gesture, something siblings would do. We both know that's just scratching the surface of the power this Bond gives us. I thought all the talk about this Bond was just crazy, but when it happened we both changed at the same time. I felt myself wanting to protect her and she felt the same towards me. That's why we never let anyone else near the other. And I know when she's in trouble and vice versa. Call it intuition. I don't care. All I care about is her. That's why those guys got what they deserved. Honestly I don't know what came over me. I just snapped and lunged at them. The first one never saw it coming. The other 4, the lackeys, were trying to avenge their leader I guess, that's why they came after me. She pleaded for me to stop after the 3rd one, but in my mind the others were still a threat. After the last one fell, she came over and slapped me, awakening me. I didn't know what to do. This had my mark all over it. Everyone would know. People were already starting to gather. She grabbed my wrist and jerked me into reality again, screaming for me to follow her. So that's how we ended up running at top speed through this godforsaken forest. What I don't understand is why she initiated the flight. I'm the one that screwed up big time. She shouldn't be punished for this. She needs to go back. That way no one will blame her. The higher-ups can strip me of my rank, heck, they can even throw me in jail, but I don't want her future ruined because of me. She can't keep doing this for me. She would always take the rap for me, now what?

"We're going to Suna. Maybe Temari can pull some strings for us." I hear her say. Temari, the Sand Princess? What can she do for us? She thrives on deal-making. What would we have to do for her? Probably some S-rank mission into some enemy territory, and if we survive, we get what we want. That's usually how it went. I can't help but have some sneaking suspicion that life is changing for the worse.

"Why did you get me out of there? You didn't do anything." She stops suddenly, and I have to jump over her to avoid her. Her head hangs low and I hate myself now for asking it. Although, I would like to know.

"Did you think I'd really let you stay there and get thrown in jail, even possibly killed by other Special Ops. Personnel? I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Sakura…" I can't finish what I want to say. That broken voice and those tear filled eyes stop me in my tracks.

"For ages people have said they don't trust us together as a team. Do you remember what we told them? We said we don't care, and we'd never betray each other. It's taken a few years, and several bad fights between us, but now we've proven that we can handle each other. Now we've reached the Bond that no one else in the organization has, and that makes us stronger. You and I both know the higher-ups fear that. And with what you did tonight, I fear for both of us. To be honest I could've handled myself back there. I understand how you feel about that stuff, but you didn't have to go and kill them."

"I warned them. They pressed the issue. They hurt you. I did what I perceived as justice to those abusive drunken perverts."

"I'm a Spec. Ops. too you know. You didn't have to-" It was my turn to interrupt her. I won't be the only one who'll be putting the other in their place.

"You said yourself that we share the Bond. And you also know that includes the part about us feeling each others' pain. If they hurt you, they hurt me too. What I don't want to see is you having your life and future ruined because of me. You need to go back. You still have a chance. But I'm a criminal now, even if it was classified as self defense." A silence enveloped where we were standing, and I used it as an opportunity to continue heading to Suna. Just cause it was her idea doesn't mean I can't still go huh? I won't stay long though. I'll take what Temari can give and go. We're pretty cool with each other. As my tired legs begin to burn again, I feel an arm on my shoulder, causing me to stop again. I turn around.

"What no-" A large shot of pain greets me as I feel a hand connect with my face, slapping me hard.

"We're in this together. Screw everyone else and what they think. It's all about us." The next thing I feel is a cool hand on the side of my face that was slapped.

"Sorry, but you needed that." I can't help but smile and nod my head. We both chuckle to ourselves and continue our mad dash to Suna. I just hope Temari is as nice as I think she is.

* * *

**Who's POV do you think it is?? Well, whoever you want actually. It doesn't matter to me. I have an idea of whose POV this would best suit, but I dunno. I'll see what everyone else thinks! Let me know who you think, and if I should continue this! I may also have an idea for this too, but I wanna see what kind of feed back I get from this first.**


End file.
